dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seiker Strada
Seiker Strada is the main protagonist and self-proclaimed antihero of Highschool DxD: Vanishing Guardian. He is a former Exorcist turned terrorist after his revelation of being a mole for the Khaos Brigade, being actually a Devil servant of the Super Devil Rihavein Lucifer as well as a vassal of her bloodline. Seiker is also the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. Appearance Seiker is a young man who has the looks that one would expect of a youth who just turned eighteen, with blonde-colored hair styled in unruly spikes and blue eyes. He can be mostly seen wearing vestments or parts of it mixed with informal clothing. During his time as a student of Kuoh Academy, he wore the appropriate clothing with the addition of a tie of alternating black and red stripes. After his betrayal, he has been seen wearing all sorts of outfits to disguise himself and move undetected. Overall, Seiker has a lean and muscular build that one would not expect someone his age to have, with various scars and bite marks from his past tortures marked on it. When utilizing his Blessing Sunshine, his body structure and muscles grow in accordance to the power boost given to him by the time of day until noon. Accordingly, his body reverts to it's normal, albeit still muscular state in the hours to follow. Personality Prior to the events that lead him to defect, Seiker was a cheery lad who always smiled and saw his faith to God as his wall of security. He wanted to be like his predecessors while subconsciously wanting to break out of their shadows and make a name for himself. After the deaths of his parents, Seiker shut everyone out as he developed an immense hate for Vampires that would forever be one of his defining traits. He likes playing the role of a villain if it means pushing the 'heroes' to excel further and get stronger, this tendency having gotten him and his teammates in trouble with several mythologies more times than his looks have. While being a decent fighter, Seiker does not possess any notable skills in fighting. Instead "letting instinct take the wheel", as he puts it. He takes no pride in his kill count, and plays the role of a hero if it aligns with his intentions. In battle, however, he is extremely cocky and cunning in his ways that are evenly matched by his undisputed marksmanship and raw power. Although he may deny it, he values his teammates and spends more time concerned about them right after letting off an order for them to do as they please, than he wants to admit. On a few occasions, Seiker has also shown the ability to play a guitar. History Seiker was born to an unusual family. Both his parents were Exorcists, as well as his grandfather from his mother's side, with the rest of his grandparents being mostly absent for the rest of his youth. At first, his parents were hesitant to bring him into the clergy. But that was resolved after some convincing from those around them, above them, as well as his grandfather himself. To Seiker, his parents and grandfather were great heroes, and so he wanted to be like them when he grew up. With this resolve, he began his training to become an Exorcist with his grandfather, who opted to train him personally rather than have his parents do it—in fear that they might go too easy on him. He was also given proper education during this time, to "train both his mind and body", as they said. During his time as an Exorcist in training, he had a chance meeting with the Seraph Gabriel. Of course, Seiker didn't know it was her at the time. He mistook her for being alone and offered to keep her company. In this single exchange, their friendship was cemented. Seiker even developed a minor crush on the Seraph, while she found him completely adorable and even vowed to protect him from all the harms in the world right then and there. Seiker's other mentor, Griselda Quarta, finds them together only for Gabriel to announce the reason for her visit in the Vatican: to pass on her blessing of Sunshine to one of the warriors there. Without further ado, she commences the bestowing to Seiker's shock, despite Griselda's warning. As a result, Seiker became sick with fever that almost became too hot to touch as a result. As his parents were on separate missions at the time, they weren't present nor notified quickly enough. So instead, Gabriel took it upon herself to take care of him as the other occupants of the facility could not bear to touch him long enough. Later on, Seiker's fever subsided as he regained consciousness. The Archangel Michael then descended as he was tracking down the source of an abnormality that he picked up with the God of the Bible's system in Heaven. And thus, Seiker became the first mortal human who survived possessing the entirety of a Seraph's blessing at his age. Slowly but surely, Seiker climbed the social hierarchy within the Church unknowingly as he continued to pull of feats no one would expect of a fledgling. At some point in time, he was teamed up with Ignis, Flaminia, and later the duo of Irina and Xenovia. Powers & Abilities Royal Decree: Is a special mark-like spell dating back to the era before the original Lucifer that allowed his body's Devil traits to be suppressed upon it's deactivation—making him seemingly human again, as well as release the power of the Lucifer's in his blood by portion rather than completely overwhelming himself with an amount he cannot control. This was placed on his back by Rihavein to allow him to return to the Church after their encounter and act as a spy albeit not mandatorily. To simplify, the more markings appear around the deactivated appearance of Royal Decree, this indicates that more power is being released progressively. Royal Decree's markings have three tiers, each increasing the numbers of his Devil wings, and the final completely converting his consciousness into something akin to that of the original Lucifer with twelve Devil wings. Royal Decree is mainly utilized by Seiker after his defection as a way to utilize his otherwise unusable blessing: Sunshine, as he is unable to activate it as a Devil—as well as reap the benefits that it would otherwise give him, depending on the time. Human='Sunshine:' Is the blessing that was given to Seiker by the Seraph Gabriel. True to it's name, it's nature is that of the first light mentioned in the Bible. It gives Seiker an increasing boost in overall power for the duration of a day up until it peaks at noon. Said to be Gabriel's trump card during the war, Seiker is able to utilize scorching flame-like light abilities that are completely tuned to exterminating evil. According to him, Sunshine does not discriminate whether or not the evil deeds are past or present, given that the target is still evil. According to Azazel, it has also been warped by it's absorption into Seiker and now annilhiates anyone who opposes him, those that are evil according to his views. Immense Holy Power: Possessing the blessing of a Seraph, Seiker has a level of invulnerability to holy attacks, especially those directed at him with ill intent. As if he was an Angel himself, he is also able to utilize the ability to summon light weapons and be subjected to the same weaknesses they would have at the same time. Though these are made up by his resilient body that is only enhanced by his blessing. Seiker at high noon is capable of taking on a Maou-class being if not even the Super Devils in the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. Although Seiker himself admits it would be a close match that would cost both his and either of the two's life, if he isn't careful. |-|Devil='Lightbringer:' Due to the Lucifer blood that was transfused into his veins, Seiker was given most if not all of the abilites a Lucifer heir would have. Lightbringer in particular is also a 'blessing' from the time Lucifer was an Angel. Rather than exterminate evil, it is a 'light of hope' that blows away all darkness. As a result, it instead boosts Seiker whilst getting stronger itself, the more darker a place or situation is—both metaphorically and literally. Lightbringer is particularly effective against other Devils as well, doing harm to them as a normal Angel's or Fallen-Angel's light would, if not increased depending on whether it is augmented or not. Immense Demonic Power: One of the things that Seiker acquired from the blood of Lucifer was the ridiculous amounts of demonic-power it gave him, amounting to a High-class Devil's even if he was just newly reincarnated. His demonic-power, according to some of the old nobles in the Underworld, eerily gives off the same feeling as the strongest Devil King himself. The only disadvantage to this great power appears to be how it is infused with a fragment of the original Lucifer's consciousness, manifesting in his mind and in his vision due to the blood that connects them. * Infusion: Due to his extensive training, Seiker is able to hide his presence and immense demonic-power reserves by simply infusing his entire body with it. The demonic-power is so infused that it could barely be felt. Flight: As a Devil, Seiker can fly using his varying number of wings. Each number increases his maneuverability but is completely reliant on the degree of release from his mark. Immense Strength: '''Having recieved harsh training from childhood, Seiker's physical strength is not to be taken lightly especially when compared to that of his grandfather's. In his teenage years, Seiker has been able to fight on par with his legendary mentor, with both of them being exhausted equally due to how close their raw powers are. According to Ewald Cristaldi, what Seiker lacks in the finesse that his predecessors had, he crushes with his bare hands and closes the gap in doing so. Griselda has also stated that only his grandfather can handle Seiker in his base state, not augmented by Sunshine, if he gives it his all. '''Arcane Knowledge: As an Exorcist, he was also trained to counter magic if it should be used against him by anyone he would face in the future. While he barely paid attention in his youthful days, his time in the Khaos Brigade has given him plenty of chances to study with the witch Le Fay. The results are shown completely by Seiker's ability to know the characteristics of any magic or magic-like attack from first glance, prompting him to utter one of his iconic catchphrases "That won't work twice!" with only Issei Hyoudou's breast-related powers being an exception. This also allows him to learn any type of magic quite easily. Master Tactician: Carefully trained by Rihavein to be the perfect weapon, Seiker is able to maintain composure should any conflict or unexpected outcome occur and resort to analyzing anything and everything there is to be analyzed. He is also able to discern when the only possible plan to follow is to not have a plan. Equipment Divine Dividing ( , Dibain Dibaidingu):''' Seiker's Sacred Gear that is also called the '''White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is one of the thirteen Longinus. It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Manifesting in the form of wings of light on the user's back, it allows Seiker to fly at blinding speeds with his level of expertise. This also provides him more control in his movements in mid-air, in addition to the support given to him in combat by the second thinking mind that Albion provides. It also has the ability to Divide from the White Dragon Emperor Albion, allowing Seiker to halve a target's power in half after touching them with an interval of ten seconds between each halving. The halved power is then added to Seiker's own, which is in return dispelled through his wings should he reach his limit. Seiker has acquired the habit of working his way around this blunder by releasing incredible attacks the moment his reserves are nearly filled to the brim. * Divine Dividing: Scale Mail ( , Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru):''' Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Seiker is able to use '''Divide without the 10 second limit. In this state, he is able to utilize the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. Split Dimension, on the other hand, has the ability to cut anything as it cuts the space on the target itself. Seiker can utilize this with either a blade or his hands, and has been deemed by him as his trump card—being able to penetrate any defense. * Juggernaut Drive ( , Jagānōto Doraivu):' A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. * '''Regal Fusion '( , Rīgaru Fuyūjon):' Is, according to Albion, an 'amalgamation' of Divine Dividing's vessel caused by Seiker's unique reincarnation into a mutated Devil due to his additional Lucifer blood. With the depths of the Sacred Gear completely bonded and synchronized with the power flow of his Queen piece, and Lucifer's blood acting as a catalyst, Seiker is able to change his armor to reflect one of the three traits it possess. To change, it requires him to shout the name of the form as well as the piece attributed to it, although his mastery has allowed him to be able to merely utter the piece's name itself should he need to change his traits in fast-paced combat. Knight='Gaius Julius Knight''' ( , Gēasu Shīzā Naito):''' Regal Fusion's Knight form, also known as '''Cunning Emperor. It changes Seiker's armor into a slimmer and lighter form, draping a hood over his head as his light wings are given the ability to change into flowing blue capes behind him should the need arise. Seiker is given immense speed incomprehensible even to the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer's Knight, Okita Souji. In this form, he is extremely light, his speed then reflected by his apparent vulnerability to more damage than normal. Seiker prefers to only use his revolvers as well as his light blade in this form, all three being the lightest in his arsenal. |-|Bishop='Licinius Crassus Bishop' ( , Rishiniāzu Kurasasu Bishoppu):''' Regal Fusion's Bishop form, also known as '''Strategical Bombardment. It changes Seiker's armor like any of his other forms would, with the exception of little changes in his performance aside from the normal boost to his magic-related traits. In this form, the armor is completely weaponized as parts may open up unexpectedly and reveal complex weaponry. It's light wings are also able to break apart into many weapon 'bits' and be able to release demonic power in a funnel-like method. According to Seiker, this is his 'Anti-Army Technique', as shown by it's exceptional efficiency at handling even legions of low to mid-class opponents compared to his other forms. His armaments in this form include Executioner, as well as Judge and Jury that change to more powerful armaments. All three weapons are able to attack with beams of demonic-power rather than their usual bullet and rocket-like attacks. |-|Rook='Gnaeus Magnus Rook' ( , Gunaeazu Magunasu Rukku):''' Regal Fusion's Rook form, also known as '''Absolute Strength. It changes Seiker's armor into that of a true physical fighter's skin. Instead of light wings, he has flowing blue hair-like appendages extending from the back of his helmet. Like his Knight form's capes, this can also change into light wings. This armor is not in the slightest heavier than normal, only more reinforced and durable, evoking curved designs to nullify blows that would be otherwise fatal. This form also embodies the simple definition of power that Seiker understands, and was seemingly created just to anticipate combat with his grandfather after his defection. According to Azazel, this form reinforces the Dragon's scale material of the scale mail by infusing them with demonic-power. This also reflects Seiker's technique of hiding his demonic-power by infusing his body with them. Quotes *"You're pretty good!" (One of Seiker's many catchphrases.) *"It's easier to live a convenient lie than a painful truth." (Seiker explaining his goals.) *"The moment any truth is passed on, it starts turning into fiction. The problem is, fiction inspires people more than facts." (Seiker's opinion on the Oppai Dragon show.) *"Help you? No, I came here to laugh at you." Trivia *Seiker's appearance is based off of Prince from the online MMORPG Elsword. *While normally Devils would have black wings, Seiker, like Rona and Rihavein, have navy blue ones with pale hues and a more detailed appearance despite retaining it's bat-like appearance. *Seiker is 183 centimeters(6 feet 7 inches) tall and weighs 97 kilograms(213 lbs). *His erogenous zones and ticklish spots are the same, with them being the sides of his torso close to his ribcages. *Seiker was born on December 25th. *In any instance, he is voiced by Akira Ishida in Japanese and Scott Eastwood in English. *His theme song is the same as'' Highschool DxD: Vanishing Guardian's ED: "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. *The title given to him by the authorities of the Underworld, and to an extent, the rest of those part of the alliance: '''Killer Queen', is a reference to the Stand of the same name from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character